


Tell Me What I Should Do

by watyonameisgurl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I mean light, Control Kink, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, and ignore that giant plot hole, and that's about it as far kinks for this fic, being held down kink, but for the purposes of this story, commands kink, even though none of those are even a thing on here, hints at unprotected sex, like very light, major spoilers for 2x10-17, sort of, we’re just gonna pretend that there’s some sort of Super birth control out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: Mon-Elneverlistens. It’s like he goes out of his way to do the exact opposite of what Kara says just to make her angry and she can’t figure it out, it’ssoinfuriating, until she realizes why…(Alternatively: Mon-El likes being told what to do, but also occasionally wants to be punished for not listening)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Yuna's All I Do; set shortly after the events of 2x17 (but before 2x18 for future reference)
> 
> I really need to stop reading bdsm/dom/sub fics cause now I can’t stop seeing literally everything I’m reading and/or watching with BDSM lenses on and it’s getting utterly ridiculous…
> 
> One quick reminder before you jump in: Bear in mind that this is rated M so there’s not gonna really be any kind of explicit descriptions of things so if that’s what you came here for then you will be sorely disappointed, but otherwise if you choose to read on, I hope you enjoy it!

It starts with training—although really it started way before that—but that’s the first time it really starts to get to her. 

At first Kara figures Mon-El’s just doing it to annoy her, being a typical Daxomite as it were. When he finally admits to her how he feels though it’s like everything just gets thrown off kilter, like everything she thought she knew about him has just been flipped completely upside down. But it’s just another thing to deal with in the emotional whirlwind that has become her life ever since Mon-El first showed up.

Admitting her own feelings is a trial and a half. She hates that she can be so brave and confident when it comes to solving other people’s problems but when it comes to facing her own she makes literally every excuse in the book just to _not_ have to deal with them, including lying to herself about how she really feels. She gets through it though, awkward and nervous as ever, sure, but she gets through it and that’s what matters. And then Mxyzptlk shows up and things get even crazier. 

It’s like Mon-El spends the entire ordeal with Mxyzptlk blatantly ignoring everything she says. And it’s easy to chalk it all up to jealousy, Mon-El’s behavior, because it makes sense that he would be jealous of Mxyzptlk’s unlimited power even though she feels like it should be obvious that he’s not who she wants. So she ignores the little warning signs in her brain telling her this might be more than that, more than just jealousy or typical Daxamite selfishness. 

But Mon-El does not make it easy. He announces their relationship to the _entire_ DEO within seconds—literally _seconds_ —of them arriving, barely even half an hour after Kara explicitly told him not to. And then after they rescue Jeremiah he makes sly comments about how them tracking down Cadmus was “more than luck” and barely even acknowledges it when Kara admonishes him. When he pulls her aside later, he acts a little more civil and remorseful and agrees to give Jeremiah a chance so Kara lets it go, figures maybe she’s reading into things too much, trying to find problems where there are none.

She hits her breaking point though when he completely disregards her during Jeremiah’s welcome home dinner. He goes from being the nice, respectful boyfriend to a complete jerk in the space of barely ten seconds and, teeth practically gritted in frustration, Kara tells him to say something nice. Her only request of him, and what does he do? Finds a way to turn a courteous remark into a backhanded compliment and then makes it worse by outright disrespecting Jeremiah and accusing him of being untrustworthy.

So she lets him have it, unleashes all of her pent up anger and frustration on him all at once and doesn’t really think anything of the slight pinkness to his cheeks, assumes he’s probably just embarrassed at his own behavior and at getting yelled at in the middle of a party. He certainly doesn’t act embarrassed though, just keeps saying things that only make her angrier until she’s beginning to wonder if he’s doing it on purpose, almost like he _wants_ her to be angry with him. It doesn’t make any sense but she doesn’t have much time to dwell on it because Jeremiah comes in then offering to escort him out and she lets him because she really just needs Mon-El to be as far away from her as possible in that moment. 

In the wake of Jeremiah’s true motives being revealed she forgets all about it, so consumed with grief and distraught over his betrayal. After everything that happened with her family, all the secrets and the lies she uncovered about her parents and her aunt and who they really were, the awful things they did, this feels like too much. Like another piece of her has been broken and all it would take is one wrong move for her to crumble and fall apart. But then Winn calls with the news that Jeremiah stole the DEO’s alien registry and it’s now in the hands of Cadmus, and it’s time to put back on her game face.

She manages to save all of the aliens that were kidnapped by Cadmus from being forcibly deported by the skin of her teeth. But when Mon-El’s life is threatened by alien invaders who, as it turns out, are Daxamite royalty and more importantly, his _parents_ , Kara decides she’s had enough. She’s had enough of all the lies and the secrets and the betrayals and all of it. She’s so sick of feeling like she can’t trust the people around her anymore, the people who are supposed to be closest to her, the people who are supposed to be her friends, her family.

Ending things with Mon-El feels like the only choice she has left, the only thing she still has any control over in her life amidst all the uncertainty. But when she’s suddenly thrust into a dreamworld with Barry and forced to come to terms with her feelings for Mon-El and the choices she’s made while on the verge of death, she finally starts to see everything in stark clarity. She realizes how much of a stubborn ninny she’s been and just how much she’s taken for granted and ultimately she forgives him.

But, as if they need any more craziness in their lives, they barely get a moment of peace before Mon-El’s parents put a bounty on her head and try to have her killed. When one of the bounty hunters takes control of Mon-El, she’s forced to fight him, and in the process is reminded of all those weeks ago when it had seemed like he’d _wanted_ her to get mad at him. This is different obviously, because he’s not even in control of his own body or his actions and she’s trying her best to defend herself without hurting him, but when she starts to block his blows the pink is back, if only for a second.

She makes excuses for it, chalks it up to him just being embarrassed about the whole situation and not being able to fight back, but she starts to pay more attention to him after that, to his reactions.

The next time she notices it they’re at the alien bar. Mon-El’s already had one too many and is on the verge of ordering yet another drink, which Kara doesn’t entirely blame him for after everything that happened with his parents. But she’s also not particularly fond of the way he behaves when he’s this drunk.

Case in point being the fact that he’s currently trying to beat James at darts with one hand while racing Winn to see who can finish their drink the fastest with the other. And honestly the whole thing is just an accident waiting to happen and Kara isn’t about to let anyone in this bar get hurt just because Mon-El wants to drink away his feelings and behave like a child. So when he slams his empty glass down on the pool table—a bit too hard for Kara’s liking though she’s thankful he at least didn’t break it—and waves one of the bartenders down to order another, Kara decides it’s time to put her foot down.

“Hey, Zorg, buddy!” he calls, “Can I get another of the—”

“ _No_ , Mon-El,” Kara says sharply, cutting him off.

“But—”

“ _No_. You’ve had enough.” Arms crossed resolutely over her chest she glares up at him, narrowing her eyes so he knows she really means business. He lets out an annoyed little huff and turns away, but not quick enough. Not quick enough for her not to notice the tiniest hint of a blush across his cheeks.

She starts noticing it more and more after that. Like when they’re sparring and she pins him down to the ground, or when he says something so incredibly stupid she has to literally slap a hand over his mouth just to get him to stop talking, or once when he tries to steal the last potsticker off her plate while he thinks she’s not looking and she has to threaten him with actual physical violence before he’ll let it go.

She’s still not entirely sure what it means, but it’s interesting to say the least. She keeps trying to figure out ways to ask him about it but she’s not sure exactly how to go about bringing up something that she doesn’t even know how to put into words.

She finally gets her chance though one night after a particularly rough battle with a group of high-end thieves who had somehow managed to get their hands on some of Luthercorp’s synthetic kryptonite. 

They’re tangled up together kissing on the couch, and while usually she’d prefer to have Mon-El leaning over her, she’s still a little sore from where the thieves managed to get a few jabs in with the crude kryptonite daggers they’d fashioned together so she ends up being the one leaning over him this time. For the most part he doesn’t seem to mind, but when she sits up to pull her hair back out of the way he immediately tries to pull her back down before she’s even had the chance. 

“Hang on,” she says, trying to shrug his hand gently off her arm but he doesn’t listen, just keeps trying to pull her back down toward him until she has to practically pry his hand away. “I said _wait_ , Mon-El. Just give me a second.” She presses his arm down across his own chest to punctuate her point and watches as bright red blooms across his cheeks and he bites down on his lip anxiously. 

She cocks her head curiously at him as she lets go, pulling her hair back into a ponytail so it’s finally out of her face as she says, “What _is_ that?” 

“What is what?” Mon-El says, eyebrows crinkled adorably in confusion.

“ _That_ ,” she says, jutting her chin down at him. “That look you get when I tell you not to do something. You get all blushy and nervous. Why?”

“ _What_? I get—pffft, I do _not_ get blushy _or_ nervous. I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” he sputters. “Besides, I may not be the best at English but I’m pretty sure _blushy_ isn’t even a real word anyway and you can’t be something that doesn’t exist.”

“That’s not the point,” Kara says, smiling. “The point is that you get nervous and blush whenever I tell you not to do something and you’re not leaving this spot until you tell me why.” She lets her full weight press down on him as she crosses her arms mock-sternly and Mon-El’s blush turns an even deeper shade of red. 

“I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I plead the First.” 

“You mean Fifth, and you wouldn’t be pleading it if you didn’t have something to hide so you obviously do know what I’m talking about.”She emphasizes her words with a swift poke to his chest and Mon-El lets out a little noise that sounds embarrassingly close to a squeak. She narrows her eyes at him as she leans down, pressing their noses together. “What are you hiding?” she whispers. 

“Nothing,” he says, too quick, and she sits back up. 

“Fine,” she says with a fake air of sincerity. “No more kisses for you.” 

“What? But that’s not fair,” he says, pouting. 

“Well, maybe you should have thought of that before.”

She shrugs non-chalantly as she starts to get up, but he reaches out and says, “Wait,” as he tries to pull her back, and she settles back down on top of him. She stares down at him, waiting, but he avoids her eyes, taking his time before he finally speaks. 

“On Daxam,” he starts, “we were pretty free about most things, but this is…this is new for me. I mean, I-I knew people before who were, um, _into_ this sort of thing, or things like it, I guess, but…I don’t know, I never saw _myself_ being into it until…well, until now.” 

“Into what exactly?” Kara says gently. 

Mon-El bites his lip. “I don’t really know how to explain it very well in Earth terms—although I’m sure there’s a way—but…you have to promise you won’t make fun of me or anything.”

“Of course not, Mon-El. I would never do that to you, you know that.”

“I know, it just…it makes me feel better to hear you say it anyway.” 

“Hey,” she says, taking his face in her hands so that he’s looking up at her. “Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out together, okay?” 

“Yeah? You mean that?” He looks so nervous, like a scared little kid, and Kara runs her thumbs over his brows to try to smooth them out and get him to relax again. 

“Of course. We’re a team. We’ve faced homicidal aliens and torture and super evil terrorists groups together so this ought to be easy-peasy.”

Mon-El smiles, the lines in his face easing away and she smiles back, glad to see him happy and relaxed again. “Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point,” he says, bumping their noses together again.

“So…are you ready to tell me?”

“Could I…Could I maybe just have a couple of days? Like, just to figure out how to explain it properly and everything. I just don’t want to freak you out by saying the wrong thing.” 

“You won’t,” she says, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “But if that’s what you want, then okay. Don’t think you’re getting out of this easy though, mister.” 

“Course not,” he says, grinning as he pulls her back down into another kiss. She kisses him back, fighting a smile of her own as he mumbles, “Thank you for being so amazing,” against her lips. 

~ 

They’re lying in bed a couple of days later when she brings it up again. Head pillowed on his chest, she glances up at him, tugging on the hem of his t-shirt to get his attention.

“So…it’s been a couple of days. Do you think maybe you’re ready to talk about…what we were talking about on the couch the other day?” she hedges, not really sure how else to address it or refer to it.

“Right. That,” Mon-El says, sighing. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want you,” Kara amends, sitting up. “I mean, if you need a few more days, that’s okay, we can talk about it another time—” 

“No, no, it’s fine. You’re right, we should talk about it. I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” 

“You don’t have to be,” she says, turning to look at him as he sits up too. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it can’t be that bad. And I’ll still love you, no matter what, you know that. Unless of course you want me to dress up as a clown or something because that might be a deal breaker for me.”

“Oh really?” says Mon-El, laughing as he launches forward to wrap his arms around her. “That’s your one deal breaker? Clowns?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kara says, giggling. “Clowns are _creepy_ , okay? And I don’t care how much you beg me to or how hot you think your fantasy is, I _refuse_ to dress up as one, no exceptions.”

Mon-El presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek and pulls her back down to the bed to lay on top of him, saying, “Don’t worry. There are no clowns involved in this, I promise.” 

She points a finger up at him sternly. “There better not be. I’m holding you to that.” 

He smiles, faint pink on his cheeks again as he says, “Consider me held. Speaking of which, I guess that’s as good a place to start as any.” Kara looks up at him, expectant, and he sighs, worrying his lip between his teeth for a moment before he continues. “ I guess I just…I like it when you’re bossy and, like, in control. I like it when you push me down and I can feel how strong you are. And I like it when you tell me no, and sometimes when you’re mad at me too, because you get even more bossy when you’re mad and you get this tone…like if I don’t do what you say you’re gonna punish me and I-I like that.” 

Mon-El gets really quiet after that, cheeks burning bright red and Kara says, “Oh.”

She can feel her own face getting hot now too and she ducks her head back down against his chest, rubbing her cheek against his shirt a little to cool it down even though she knows it won’t really help.

“I read on the webnet—”

“Internet,” Kara corrects automatically.

“Right. I read on the internet that some people here call it Dom/sub and that it’s part of something called BDSM.”

Kara nods against his chest, eyes wide, thankful he can’t see her face.

“So, I guess,” he continues, “if I’m understanding what I read correctly, you would be like…the Dom, telling me what to do and stuff, and I’d be the sub. If…if you were okay with that, I mean? I, um, I know there’s probably a whole bunch of other cultural stuff and, like, stigma and whatnot that I’m missing or that I don’t understand, but…if you’re willing to and if you’re okay with it, I’d like to try maybe exploring it a little.”

Kara doesn’t respond, doesn’t know what she’s supposed to say to that, how she _can_ respond to that, and after a long moment passes without her saying anything, Mon-El says, “Kara?”

His tone is worried, like he’s afraid she’s going to reject him and so Kara says the first thing she can think of to try and comfort him. “Sorry, it’s just, um…a lot to take in, that’s all.”

“Right. Of course.”

“I think…I think I just need a little time to think things over, take all this in, you know?.”

 “Yeah, take all the time you need,” he says, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head, but his voice is a little shaky when he speaks and she feels instantly guilty for forcing him to tell her the truth. 

~

She spends the next few days with Mon-El practically walking on eggshells around her and it’s weird without him being his usual obnoxious, unruly, headstrong self. She hates that she’s the reason for the weirdness but she can’t help it. BDSM? It’s not at all what she was expecting and it’s a lot to take in, to process.

On the plus side what he wants is pretty mild, considering. And that makes things a little less overwhelming. At least he hadn’t said anything about chains or whips or leather because Kara’s really not sure she’d be able to handle anything that intense. Bossy, she can do. Using her strength, she can do. Those aren’t really all that different from how she is with him normally, but still it’s the words attached that are freaking her out, the _meaning_ behind them, the _implication_. It’s not exactly something she ever saw herself being apart of, but if Mon-El wants it, she thinks she could do it. She could push past all the weird stereotypes and stigma in her head and do this for him.

And also maybe a tiny bit for her.

Because if she’s honest with herself there’s a part of her that kind of likes the idea of telling Mon-El what to do taking on a new meaning, of seeing him all flushed and flustered just because she told him not to do something. of using her full strength on him outside of a sparring session. She’s not really ready to think about what that means for her full-on yet, but she could do it for him. At least that’s what she tells herself, that she’s just doing it for him. And that’s how she’s able to convince herself to go through with it, despite her tiny inner panic over what it all means.

~ 

She pulls him aside at the DEO one afternoon after a pretty light day of street muggings and amateur bank robberies, leads him back into a relatively deserted hallway, and just says, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Mon-El repeats, confused.

“Okay.”

“Um, is this some Earthen custom that I don’t understand or…?”

“Okay to your, um…your proposal,” Kara says, still not sure how to refer to it in polite terms.

“My…proposal?” Mon-El says slowly, clearly still confused.

“About the-the telling you what to do and-and the—”

“ _Oh_ , right. My _proposal_. Is that, um, is that what we’re calling it? Because that wasn’t really clear and—”

“Mon-El,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“Right, yeah. Proposal is fine, proposal is _great_. Um, when, um, when exactly would we be…carrying out this proposal?” His voice cracks in the middle of ‘carrying out’ and his face is bright red and Kara can’t help smiling to herself a little. “Is that, um, is that the right way to say that, carrying out a proposal or…?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s right,” Kara says, fighting a grin. This is way more fun than she thought it would be. She steps closer to him, hands reaching out to fiddle with the collar of his button-down. “And we could try tonight, if you’re up for it.”

“Oh, I am very, _very_ up for it,” he says, nodding emphatically.

“Good,” she says, smiling and leaning up to press a quick peck to his lips. “Just maybe try not to get _too_ up for it while we’re still at work.” She looks pointedly down at just below his belt buckle, smiling teasingly and Mon-El slaps a hand over himself and turns an even deeper shade of red.

“S-sorry, sorry,” he stutters. “just a little, um…overexcited.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kara says, still smiling as she walks away, leaving Mon-El standing in the middle of the hallway, flushed and agitated.

The second they get home Mon-El is on her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. She indulges him for a few moments because it does feel really nice but then she takes a hold of his wrists, unraveling his hands from around her, and stepping away.

“Not yet,” she says, smiling softly. “Wait for me on the bed. I’ll come join you in a bit.”

She putters around in the kitchen for a little while, pouring herself a glass of water and just dillydallying to pass the time, a little out of nervousness but mostly because she wants to draw this out as much as she can, get Mon-El all worked up so he can enjoy this as much as possible.

When she gets back to the bedroom Mon-El is in just his boxers, sitting up against the headboard flushed from his face to his chest. Kara narrows her eyes at him. “I didn’t say to get undressed.”

Mon-El bites his lip but otherwise doesn’t respond and Kara crawls up the bed to him, stopping just a couple of feet away. He gets up onto his knees and starts to lean forward to kiss her but she backs away, crossing her arms. “I didn’t say to get up either.”

Mon-El immediately sinks back down, legs tucked up under him, looking sheepish. Kara scoots forward and brushes her fingers over one of his flushed cheeks and he glances up at her from underneath his eyelashes.

“Is this okay so far? Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Mon-El says breathily, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek into her touch.

She leans forward and kisses him, soft and slow, and he melts into it, going pliant in her hands until she pulls away again. “Would you like it if I was on top?” she whispers, fingers brushing gently over his cheek again.

“Yeah. _Yes_.”

She lays a hand over his chest, palm flat as she pushes him down gently, putting just enough strength behind it that she knows he can feel it, and he goes easily. She can feel his heart pounding behind his ribs, eyes wide and dark as he stares up at her while she starts to undress, slow and teasing. When she’s down to her underwear she straddles his waist, smiling down at him and he smiles back, sucking his lip into his mouth with a sharp inhale when she presses her full weight down on him. She’s sitting right over where she knows he’ll feel it most and she watches his chest flutter as he lets out a shaky breath and stares up at her.

She teases him like that for a little while, more for her own benefit than his, enjoying the way his flush darkens and spreads down his chest and his breathing gets a little more erratic as she moves her hips. His stomach muscles jump when she finally pets her fingers over them and down to the waistband of his boxers, lifting herself up onto her knees just long enough to peel them off along with her own bra and underwear, and then sinking back down.

She’s teasing them both at this point but Mon-El doesn’t seem to mind, just reaches a hand out to her, hesitating a moment with it poised in the air over her hip as if asking if it’s okay, and she nods. When she leans over him to kiss him he lets out a ragged little moan that cracks at the last of her resolve and, lips still ghosting over his, she leans forward a little further on her knees taking the length of him in her hand and sinking down on him properly until he’s fully sheathed inside her. She lets out a little whimper at the feeling as she starts to move, rocking her hips back and forth steadily until both of them are breathing ragged, Mon-El letting out these little desperate sounding groans to echo her own whimpers that are slowly driving her crazy.

When she starts to feel herself teetering right on the edge she looks down at Mon-El and can tell he is, too. And that’s all the confirmation she needs to press her hands down over his sides, letting him feel the pressure of her strength as she leans over him, not quite holding him down but making it known that she could if she wanted to. He lets out a startled little gasp, hips jerking up involuntarily, and that’s all it takes to send the both of them hurtling over the edge and into bliss.

When they finally come back down, Kara slides down from on top of him, tucking herself into his side sleepily and he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in close, pressing a kiss to the edge of her forehead as he whispers, “Thank you. That was _amazing_.”

“Mmm, you’re welcome,” Kara mumbles back. “Now hush, it’s time for sleep.”

Mon-El laughs softly but he shuffles them around a little to get the blanket out from underneath them and then snuggles back in close, pulling the covers over them both.

~

It becomes sort of a thing after that. Whenever Mon-El starts acting out, Kara’s the only one that can get him to calm down or stop what he’s doing, usually with just a look or a stern word or two. But sometimes even that’s not enough. Sometimes he needs a little _more_ and Kara finds that, as the weeks pass, she’s getting to be more and more okay with that herself too. Maybe even needs it a little just as much as he does, likes the idea of having some sort of control over something in her life for once. 

Like tonight, after Mon-El’s spent almost the entire day being particularly insufferable and not listening to a word Kara says. 

He’s on his knees on the floor next to the bed, hands clasped obediently behind his back while Kara lounges quietly, reading an article online. When she feels like a sufficient enough time has passed she glances down at him and he looks up at her expectantly, albeit a little abashedly, as if he’s fully aware of just how intolerable he’s been but clearly willing to make it up to her and she folds, unable to resist his adorable little pout. She closes her laptop, placing it on the table off to the side and sitting up.

Arms crossed and voice stern, she peers down at him as she says, “Are you ready to listen to me now?” 

“Yes,” he says, chin tucked to his chest, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

“Are you gonna be good?”

 “ _Yes_ ,” he says almost before she’s even finished the question, lifting his chin up a little eagerly. 

“Say it.” 

“I’ll be good. I’ll be _so, so_ good, promise.” 

“Alright. Come on,” she says, smiling a little as she scoots over and pats the now-empty spot beside her. He climbs up and snuggles in close to her, lets himself be pressed into the mattress and kissed until both their lips are numb.

And later, he lets her hold him down and ride him until he forgets what English is and can’t do much of anything but mumble unintelligibly in Daxamite. Kara’s pretty sure it means something along the lines of _thank you_ and _you’re amazing_ and she takes it all in stride. When he comes back to himself she tells him the same and they curl up together on the bed, kissing softly until they fall asleep wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of backstory as to how all this came about in case anyone was curious…so before this I hadn’t actually watched Supergirl since like January because I watch entirely too many shows and sometimes some of them have to take a backseat so I can catch up on the others. But anyway then I saw the Flash crossover and was like woah ok clearly I need to catch back up on Supergirl cause I have missed A LOT. So on Tuesday I binge-watched like all ten of the episodes I had missed and basically watched Mon-El ignore literally almost everything Kara said back to back for hours on end and was just sitting there like WHY MON-EL until this beautiful (or terrible?) gem of an idea blossomed in my head.
> 
> I apologize profusely for defiling Supergirl’s innocence (but not really though)…and as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this and comments and kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
